Mario vs. Sonic: Episode 2
This is fan fiction by Ultramariologan. Only make edits if I did spelling errors. This is the second episode of Mario vs. Sonic. Characters Mario Luigi Sonic Princess Peach Toadette Toadsworth Places Princess Peach's Castle Mushroom Kingdom Previously, on Episode 1 Go back to Episode 1 Sonic: Hey! Mario! You made me lose in the Olympic Games that you made me mad!!! One Toad: Do you hear something? Because I hear something. One Toad: Oh I'm so scared of that blue circle! Toadette: If that blue circle attacked the Mushroom Kingdom, everything would get worse. Peach: I agree with all of you. I'll call Mario and Luigi. Story "Thank you, Mario and Luigi for coming!" said Princess Peach. "No problem." said Mario. "We tried the best as we can to come here. Right, Luigi?". "Yep." said Luigi. "We tried the best we can to come here,". "Well, that's good," said Peach. "If you bros. wouldn't come, we would be in trouble.". Everyone stopped talking for a minute. "Mario and Luigi! Please come to the first floor! We need to discuss about something!". said Peach. Mario and Luigi quickly came to the first floor. "Wait for me!" Princess Peach called. "Toads, please wait until we're done." she said. When Mario, Luigi and Peach all together were at the first floor, the discussion began. "Okay, let's begin." said Princess Peach. "There's this blue hedgehog named Sonic that found hi--" Mario inturupted Peach. "Hey, I heard of him before! I heard about him when we were at the Olympic Games." said Mario. "That's right" said Peach. "He wants to battle you no--" Mario inturupted Peach again. "Why does he even want to?" he said. "I thought I was a friendly rival for him!" "I don't know why." said Peach. "I think he wants to battle you because he lost in the Olympic Games." "Oh my gosh!" said Mario. "It's just a game.". "Umm... We already know that," said Luigi and Peach together. "I think you guys better fight Sonic before he attacks the Mushroom Kingdom." said Peach. "You're right," said Mario. "If we don't defeat Sonic before he destroys the Mushroom Kingdom, everything would get worse. Ready, Luigi?" Luigi wasn't listening. "Luigi!" Mario called. Luigi turned around. "Pay attention! I just said "Ready, Luigi?"" said Mario. "Oh. Yep." said Luigi. "At least there are no ghosts around here." "Of course not!" said Peach. "Why would there be Boos over here?" No one said anything for a minute. "Oh, just go. You'd better beat up Sonic. You guys can get out now." said Peach. "Let's do this!" said Mario. "Wait!" Peach called. "Before you head out of the castle, I have a map to show where Sonic is." Mario and Luigi looked at the map. "This is pretty much a good map." said Mario. "It sure does." said Luigi. "Just go." said Peach. "I don't want Sonic to destroy this kingdom." "Ah, we'll take care of him, no problem." said Mario. Mario and Luigi headed out the castle. "Good luck!" said Peach. When Mario and Luigi went outside the castle, they looked at the map. "Hmm...He doesn't seem to be that far to me." said Mario. Luigi looked around. "Hey! I can see him all the way from here!' he said. "He's waiting for us!" "Let's do thi-" Mario said when someone inturupted him. "So you came outside to fight me, huh?" Sonic said. He was waiting on the top of the castle. "Sonic!" said Mario. "Uh-oh, this looks like trouble." said Luigi. "Shut up, Greenie!" said Sonic. "Hey!" said Mario. "No one says that to my brother!" "I don't care! I'm gonna do a homing attack and beat him up!" said Sonic. Luigi was scared of Sonic. "Luigi, stop crying and watch out!" said Mario. Luigi looked up at Sonic. "Luigi, watch out!" said Mario. Sonic charged at Luigi but at the time he was down, Mario pushed Luigi and then Mario got hit by the homing attack. "Hey! No one hits me on the head! No one!" said Mario. Mario was angry. "Oh yeah?!" said Sonic. "This fight already began!" Mario ignored him, grabbed Luigi and then the Mario Bros. ran away. I'm gonna find a place to battle, Mario thought. Luigi opened his eyes. "Mario, where are we going?" Luigi asked. "To find a place to battle." said Mario. Luigi got up and he ran with Mario. Sonic was catching up. "Sonic's catching up!" said Mario. The Mario Bros. ran faster. They tried the best as they can until they found a clean spot. Mario and Luigi looked back and stared. Until Sonic saw Mario and Luigi, he did the same thing the Mario Bros. did, stop and stare. "So, you dare to fight me?" said Sonic. "I'll beat you up." he said while he was chuckling. The Mario Bros. chuckled too. The battle began. To Be Continued... Go to Episode 3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fictions by Ultramariologan Category:Ultramariologan Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Mario Fan Fiction Category:Sonic Fan Fiction